


Appearances

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [415]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The enormity of words like eternal and immortal can be daunting when one counts lifespans in partial centuries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 October 2016  
> Word Count: 297  
> Prompt: "Edge" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: The enormity of words like eternal and immortal can be daunting when one counts lifespans in partial centuries.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I struggled with an idea to use with this poem as inspiration. And then this idea of Abaddon and her guises hit me, and I just ran with it. I rather like the idea of the "all seeing" blind eye.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The moon has nothing to be sad about,  
Staring from her hood of bone.  
She is used to this sort of thing.  
Her blacks crackle and drag."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Edge"

 

It has been said that she is as ancient as time itself. As a fallen angel, that isn't exactly true, but it's close enough for the mortals with their limited sense of time. The enormity of words like eternal and immortal can be daunting when one counts lifespans in partial centuries.

She has seen things, assisted or interrupted the course of others. In the modern vernacular, her instant makes the mortals' long game seem like a blink of an eye. She has watched entire civilizations rise, fall, and disintegrate into dust, and still she continues on.

She has worn many guises in her dealings with these mortals that are God's chosen children. Never to those of her kind though. They can all see through the artifice to the real essence, so the subterfuge is unnecessary. But these mortals cannot fully comprehend the true nature of her kind, so she does what she can to temper the experience. There have been more guises than she cares to think about, but this current one feels the most comfortable. This old woman, a wise woman by the standards of so many cultures and civilizations, is a well-worn skin that she chooses to stay in until absolutely required to change it. The milky white, apparently sightless left eye is her favorite part. It allows her to see beyond what the mortals outwardly present, into the heart of the matter. One mortal thought of it as the sightless, but all-seeing eye of justice, disguised as a full moon. She likes that analogy, and will likely use it for some time to come.


End file.
